Lotads
by Manwhalove
Summary: hehe...you will find out...and dedicated to "Asuki"! w00t :D kinda humor? my friend read it and said it made her laugh like crazy. :
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon/Taekwondo Story

Note: Friend wanted me to write this + characters are fake names, and unless…you were apparently go to my Taekwondo classes and heard this to and every other character before…ya…

Dedicated to "Asuki" lol, you know who you are!!!

P.S. lol, you can't tell if they are out of character except me and 1 other person! lol!!!

Disclaimer? Is that what it's called? I just learned you need to write one? Is that true??????????????????????????

Disclaimer: I don't owe pokemon, if i did... I WOULD MAKE THEM REAL :D

Taekwondo, a place where many students practiced to be able to self-defend themselves. Many students include Andy, Asuki, and Kaitlyn. Andy and Kaitlyn are brown belts. Asuki is a Blue belt. There are some yellow, white and other colored belts too. Their instructor was Mr. Hall. They met 4 days a week if they could make it. Anyways, Kaitlyn and Andy had just gotten their brown belts, and Mike, Ken, and Danny hadgotten their blue belts.

Ok, first more than one chapter story! Hope it goes wells!!!!! (starts in the middle of the class, idk why…)

***Kaitlyn Helping Andy With His Poomse***

Poomse: A series of movements put together, even 5 years olds can do it if they put their mind to it :D

"AHAHAHA!!! I learned my poomse before you!!! HAHA!!!" Kaitlyn screamed with delight.

"So? You don't have to make fun of me**!" **Andy said.

"Whatever, let's go over the poomse."

"Ok."

They did well until the punch-like move. It was a knife hand strike. Andy messed up by using the wrong hand.

"HAHA!!! You did it **WRONG**!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"SHUT UP!!!" He looked at Kaitlyn and saw what the move was. Then they continued on until he made the next mistake!

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Andy thundered, already in a bad mood from the last week when he tried to learn his poomse along with Kaitlyn by being taught by Nathan.

_Flashback---_

"_10 PUSH-UPS!!!" Nathan had told the two brown belts._

"_Why?" They asked in unison_

"_Because you two were not paying attention in the beginning!"_

_They started laughing. _

"_NO LAUGHING!" Nathan shouted. _

_They shut up, except Kaitlyn giggled a little before stopping._

"_Now, do your poomse!" _

_They did the poomse. Kaitlyn did the movements correctly, not perfect, but Andy had to look at Kaitlyn many times to get the movements and what they were. They did that twice._

"_Ok, Kaitlyn, sit down, Nathan commanded, and Andy, you are going to do your poomse."_

_Andy started off his poomse…then he got stuck and made a mistake._

"_You have to do a low block!" Kaitlyn whispered to him_

"_What?" He whispered back._

_She showed him the next move and arm movements._

_He moved on to the next movement, and then was stuck again. Nathan went over to him and tried helping him._

"_Chariot" (A/N: spelled something like that…means attention in Korean…at least that's what we learned in Taekwondo)_

_Kaitlyn and Andy faced Nathan. _

"_Khung Neh." (Again, somewhat spelled like that)_

_They bowed._

"_Line Up!" Mr. Hall said._

"_Can you teach me my poomse next time?" Andy requested._

"_Why? Nathan, what happened?"_

_Flashback over---_

"Whatever" Kaitlyn responded.

"Let's do it again!" Andy said.

"Ok"

They did it again, Kaitlyn waited for Andy to go first when it got to his trouble spot.

"YES! I got it right!"

In a girly, dripping with sarcasm voice, "**OMG**, good job!" Replied Kaitlyn.

***********************************************************************

Ok! I don't think that sucked THAT much………


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dummies**

OK!!! A note you may WANT to read: Asuki, whenever she wants, can make fireballs out of thin air and can throw them at people. She also has magical powers.

***After Class***

After class, Asuki and Andy got in ANOTHER one of their fights.

"Haha!!! I am a belt higher than you!"

"Why you!" Asuki powered up a fireball and threw it at Andy.

"AHHH!!! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Screamed Andy.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FUN OF ME!" She threw a hand forward and out came a thunderbolt.

"OUCH!!! OUCH!!! HURTS MORE!!! OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" He was in even more pain than before!

"I'm gonna go pick on Mike now!" He said angrily.

"Whatever, just don't bother ME." Asuki replied.

But OF COURSE Andy came back to bug her.

"OK, YOU ASKED FOR IT PUNK!" Asuki screamed.

ZAP!

Where was Andy? Everyone looked around, but only saw a little green Lotad on the floor.

"Oops…I must have been thinking about the spell that turns people into Lotad..." Asuki mumbled.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO???" Screamed Kaitlyn! "WHAT ARE WE GONNA TELL HIS MOM OR DAD WHEN THEY COME???"

'Calm down, this spell will break if. Uh…if…OK! FINE! I FORGOT HOW!" Asuki said.

Are you kidding me? We all could be sued! Put in jail!!! Or killed!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" Kaitlyn was freaking out like she was going to die.

"Don't worry! IF his mom or dad say anything about him, I'll take the blame…of course…maybe they'll like him better this way… Asuki reassured.

"Hm…I do have to admit, he does look better this way…PLUS we can bug him but he can't bug us back that well… Kaitlyn said thoughtfully.

The Lotad growled angrily.

"Ohh…he can UNDERSTAND US!!!" Kaitlyn screamed.

Andy the Lotad used Mist

"PRETTY MIST!!! Andy the Lotad is cooler than Andy the human."

Andy used growl.

"Shut up Andy." Kaitlyn kicked Lotad.

"Oh! Who's this little guy?" Jenna came up behind them and asked.

"Oh, uh…it's just one of the outcomes of some of the spells I was practicing." Asuki replied.

"Oh, well cool! I gotta go! See ya!"

"Bye!" Asuki replied.

"Meh." Was Kaitlyn's reply.

"What you say that for?"

"It's my new signature good bye."

"………."

"BYES THEN!!!"

"Much better."

"OK! Now back to the 'Lotad Plot'." Kaitlyn suggested brightly.

"What did you call it?" Asuki asked.

"The Lotad Plot." Kaitlyn said happily.

"O…..k…….."

"MOVING ON….. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? AHHHH!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Again. We're not going to die." Asuki said calmly.

"Sure……" Kaitlyn replied doubtful.

Let's think of ideas to stall Andy's parents!" Kaitlyn thought of all of a sudden.

"Ok. Sure."

They thought about for a couple minutes.

"OH!!! I have a good idea!!!" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"Let's get a dummy of Andy!"

"….."

"What?"

"How is that dummy going to walk?"

"Well…I figured you could a spell which makes dummies walk by themselves and talk…"

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Awesome! LET'S DO IT!!!"

Kaitlyn drew a dummy that would make Andy proud. It was a human with green hair, black eyes, and a blue body.

"What the-"

"You don't like it? I thought it looked very much like Andy."

"Yeah, Andy as a Lotad."

"Oh. But I forgot already how Andy looks. Just have your talking spell explain Andy dyed his hair green, got…uh…contacts with black colors…and thought it would be cool to paint his body blue."

"…………."

"I don't think his parents are that dumb you know…"

"Ohh, just dress him up in a coat and say he's sick!"

"Ok…"

After a couple minutes, Andy's mom showed up.

She asked Kaitlyn "Where's Andy?"

"Well…uh…um…*COUGH* I heard from him last in the bathroom." Kaitlyn stuttered.

"Ok, thank you."

"Welcome!"

Kaitlyn hurried to where Asuki was. "OMA, Andy's mom is HERE right NOW." Kaitlyn shouted.

"….?....what's OMA stand for? Asuki said confused.

"Oh, instead of saying 'Oh my god', I'm gonna start saying OMA, which means Oh my Alice."

"Ok……"

"Ya, do you have the dummy ready?" Kaitlyn said impatiently.

Yeah, he's done, here." Asuki shoved a very weird looking Andy into Kaitlyn's arms.

"Ok, can he move?"

"Yeah, just tell him where to go."

"OK ANDY DUMMY, GO TO WHERE ANDY'S MOM IS AND PRETEND TO BE ANDY. IF YOU MESS UP, WE'LL MESS YOU UP!"

"Um…Kaitlyn…I'd hate to break it to you…but the dummy's not alive…"

"Oh…hehe! I was just kidding around!"

"Whatever. Go Dummy go!!!"

"Andy" left leaving Asuki and Kaitlyn sighing with relief.

"I hope she takes the dummy." Kaitlyn said.

"Same here."

Outside, Andy's mom saw "Andy".

"Where have you been Andy?"

"In the bathroom."

"I hope you're not sick!"

"Actually mom, I am. Let's go home right now!"

"Ok!!! Let's hurry!"

They then promptly left.

"YES!!! WE ROCK!!! WE ARE SO AWESOME!!!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"Ya! We did it!" Asuki yelled joyfully.

They high-fived each other's hand.

"Wait a minute…aren't we missing something?"

"No, I don't think so."

Andy used Rain Dance.

"Hey look! Rain! -------In a building?" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"Wait…where'd we put the REAL Andy?" Asuki said slowly.

"Uh oh….Oh! Hi Lotad, I guess you're the one who did the rain dance!"

"Good thing you found him!" Asuki said thankfully.

"Yup!" Kaitlyn responded.

Ok, really sry anyone who read this, I messed up on something because I copy and paste something on every chapter and I half the time forget to delete that part…..

and also, sry about the people (which is only like 1 or 2 people) that have me on their alart, the chapter keeps on APPEARING WRONG so i am constantly delete and re-putting it in, sry bout that!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lotads Shouldn't Gamble

"Ok, so what should do we do with Andy?" Asuki asked.

"I know!!! He could help do all my chores, my laundry, clean my room—" Kaitlyn counted off

"Ok, I get the point, but seriously, what should we do with him? He's a Lotad! Not even human at the moment!" Asuki interrupted.

The Lotad stomped angrily. It used growl. "GRRR" went the Lotad.

"Kaitlyn scowled at Andy. "Why can't you use USEFUL moves? Like…I don't know…Water Gun? If you knew that, you could help me wash my parent's car!

Asuki laughed. "Kaitlyn, Andy's not your servant…though, that would be kinda funny to have him as one. HAHAHA!!! That would be funny!"

"GRRR" went Lotad.

"Do you _**ever**_ shut up Andy?" Kaitlyn complained.

"Lotad." (Never!!!) Replied Andy

"I have a least favorite Pokemon." Kaitlyn sighed.

"What is it? A Lotad?" Joked Asuki.

"Right, especially _**LOTADS**_ named _**ANDY**_." Kaitlyn kicked Lotad again.

"LOTAD!!!" (That hurt!!!)

"You're a REALLY weak Lotad Andy." Kaitlyn complained. "I beat you can't even lift a book up!"

"Lotad Lotad." (YES I CAN!!! WATCH ME!) Andy shot back.

"Sassy Lotad aren't you." Kaitlyn muttered.

"Lotad." Andy stuck his tongue out. "Lotad Lotad" (gimme a book!)

"FINE, bet you 1,000 DOLLARS YOU CAN'T HOLD IT!" Kaitlyn shouted. This was her day to make some _**BIG**_ money!

"LOTAD!" (DEAL!)

"First though Andy, SHOW ME YOU _**DO**_ HAVE A 1000 DOLLARS." Kaitlyn asked.

"Lotad…" (Fine, it grumbled.) It showed Kaitlyn the money and Kaitlyn accepted it.

She gave Lotad the book, (And made sure it was a huge one) and said "Ok Lotad, carry it."

"Lotad." (God, this book is huge! CHEATER!)

"Whatever, just carry already!" Kaitlyn said. She was already dreaming of what she would do with the money she would win!

Kaitlyn and Asuki watched Lotad Andy try to carry the heavy book. Each time, it laid down, put the book on its back stand up, and fall hilariously and to Andy, miserably.

"OK", Kaitlyn interrupted Andy's 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 try at being able to carry the book. "Stop will ya? It's been your...um……uh...oh ya, 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 try! FACE IT. YOU OWE ME $1,000! So just…SUCK IT UP."

"Lotad Lotad LO LO LO LO LO" Lotad was in tears by then and hade practically given up on life. "LOTAD" I'm going to be suicidal now!

"NO LOTAD, THINK OF YOUR MOM AND DAD!!! For now, just be the super cool EMO Lotad!

"Lotad!" (Good idea!)

Asuki interrupted then. Ok then, how should we take you back to your mom and dad Lotad?

"……………."

"Kaitlyn? Any ideas?"

"…………………"

"Asuki? Any ideas?" Kaitlyn mimicked Asuki.

"……………….."

"We're in big trouble now…" They all thought.

"OHHH!!! I have an idea!!!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"What is it?" Asuki asked warily.

"We can just say Andy took off to search for his friend who was searching for Andy who was searching for his friend who was searching for his other friend and then also searching for Andy!"

Asuki sweatdropped. "What? That made no sense!"

"What? I thought it was a good idea…"

"Well…just think of one next time that makes sense." Asuki said.

"Oh…" Kaitlyn was sad her idea wasn't a very good idea. It does make sense though, she thought.

"Lotad." (Why don't you just tell them that you turned me into a Lotad?) Said Andy.

**WHACK!** "HOW DUMB ARE YOU ANDY? WE COULD BE PUT IN JAIL OR JDH, WHICH BY THE WAY IS THE INITIALS OF A PERSON I KNOW BUT YA! SERIOUSLY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING???" Kaitlyn started yelling.

"Calm down! We won't be put in jail, but who is that person with the initials JDH?" Asuki questioned.

"Nobody you know." Kaitlyn said.

"LOTAD! LO!" (Keep that 'maniac' away from me! I'm going to die if she hits me again!)

"So then…what should we do? Asuki asked again.

"Um…"

"Lo…."

"Ok-"

"I KNOW!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"What?" Asuki couldn't contain her relief.

"We can go have some ice cream and soda, and say Andy was stalking us and got run over by the ice cream truck!" Kaitlyn said delighted by her GREAT idea.

"What the---"

"Lo--- (Swearing)

"LANGUAGE YOU TWO! YOU TWO ARE WORST THAN MY SCHOOL!!!" Kaitlyn couldn't believe it! They were worst than her whole school put together!

"Sorry…"

"Tad…" (Sorry…)

They both said sorry, and went back to thinking of ideas to get Andy back to normal.

"OH! And by the way Andy, you owe me those 1,000 dollars!" Kaitlyn recalled.

"Lo. Tad. (URG! FINE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rock-Paper-Scissors

"So, where is Andy going to stay for the night?" Asuki asked.

"On the streets!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"LOTAD!" (Are you insane?)

"In my yard!" Asuki yelled.

"Lotad" (Is there justice in this world anymore?)

"In the dump!" Kaitlyn sang.

"In a barn!" Asuki shouted

"At school!"

"At the park!"

"In a car!"

"LOTAD" (SHUT UP YOU TWO!)

They stopped shouting.

"Oh…uh HI!!! Andy! Kaitlyn smiled sheepishly.

"Ya! So…where are you going to sleep? Asuki asked.

"Lotad" (At either your's or Kaitlyn's house)

"NO WAY! NOT AT MY HOUSE! Asuki shouted!

"Ouch! That was my left ear! Kaitlyn whined, And you're not going to go to my house to spend the night!"

"Lo. TAD." (Come on, I need SOMEWHERE to sleep!)

"Ugh…no way, not at my house!!! Kaitlyn said.

"I know what we'll do; we can play rock-paper-scissors to settle this!"

"Ok…."

"Rock-Paper-" They chanted.

"SCISSORS!"

"I WIN!!! YES!!! You got OWED! IN YOUR FACE!!!" Kaitlyn yelled happily.

"Two out of three, remember?" Asuki reminded her.

"NO!!!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!!"

"Yes!!!

"Ugh, FINE." Kaitlyn sulked.

"ROCK–PAPER-SCISSORS!!!"

"Yes! HA!!! I won!" Asuki danced with glee.

"Ok, whoever wins this gets an Andy-free night, Kaitlyn said, Right?"

"OK!" Asuki agreed.

"ROCK-paper-SCISSORS!!!"

"I WIN!!! YAY!!!" Asuki was beside herself with glee.

Swearing follows on Kaitlyn's part even though she doesn't know how to swear, (:D) she just COPIED what swearing would look like.

"Wow Kaitlyn…"

"SHUT UP." Kaitlyn replied.

"Well, ENJOY a night with Andy the Lotad!"

"More like _**YOU'RE**_ enjoy a night _**WITHOUT**_ Andy the Lotad." Kaitlyn muttered.

"What was that?" Asuki questioned.

"Nothing! Just think how FUN this is going to be." Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"Great! Have fun!" Asuki yelled in goodbye.

"Bye. Come on Andy." Kaitlyn muttered.

"Lotad" (Grr, maybe sleeping in Asuki's yard is better)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Tad." (nothing)

"SURE…" Kaitlyn kicked Andy again.

"TAD!" (Abusive alert!)

"SHUT UP."

"Tad." (prepared for a rough night)

"What about preparing to sleep outside in the cold?" Kaitlyn said evilly.

"LO!!! TAD!!!" (NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!)

"Then shut up." Kaitlyn told him.

"GRRR, Lotad." (Grr, Fine.)

* * *

lol, i didn't want to make Asuki angry cause she IS magical :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spending the Night

Kaitlyn was in a bad mood.

She was in a very VERY VERY bad mood.

If you were to talk to her at the time, she would practically kill you if you said anything happy, or anything about her being emo or that she would become suicidal.

That's why; she made Andy sleep under her bed.

"LOTAD!" (No! Not sleeping under YOUR bed!

"YOU SHUT UP AND GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!" She was forever yelling at Andy since she had to watch him and because she was dead tired.

"LO!" (Fine!!!)

"They both went to bed.

Andy the Lotad thought to himself, at least she can't kick me from under the bed! PHEW!

"I HEARD THAT!" Kaitlyn said in her sleep. But Andy didn't know that!

Kaitlyn was thinking about how a group of Lotads were snubbing her. It was NOT a happy dream.

"STOP SNUBBING ME!" Kaitlyn yelled.

At that moment, Andy was thinking "LO! TAD!" (GOD, SHE SUCKS, SHE CAN READ MINDS!!! AHHH!!!)

"So sleepy…" Kaitlyn's final words in the dream were.

"LO???" (You mean, THAT WAS A _**DREAM**_?!?!?) Andy yelped loudly.

Kaitlyn snapped up. "Andy, SLEEP, it's…uh…

Kaitlyn ran downstairs to look at the time. 10 minutes later, she came upstairs panting.

"It's 3:59 in the morning! You should be sleeping! Not being awake!"

Kaitlyn shoved Andy back under the bed and put books around the bed.

"THERE!!! MWUAHAHA! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!!" Kaitlyn cackled.

She then went back to sleep.

************************************************************************

MORNING!!!

Andy woke up. He had the _**MOST TERRIBLE**_ dream _**EVER.**_ He had dreamt that he was being punched and kicked under Kaitlyn's bed the night before.

"Lo." (How was your morning?) Andy asked stiffly.

"Fine, EXCEPT DURING THE _**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**_ SOME _**LOTAD**_ WAS _**AWAKE**_ AND _**WOKE ME UP**_ SO I HAD TO _**SHOVE HIM**_ UNDER MY _**BED**_."

"Lo" (oops…) Andy thought to himself. Oops…it wasn't a dream after all…it was real…at least part of it was…minus the punching and kicking.

"Let's eat" Kaitlyn interrupted Andy's thoughts.

"LO? TAD?" (Really? You're gonna feed me?)

"Duh. I wouldn't starve you. I also wouldn't kill you. I'd be charged for murder! That would not look good on my record you know!"

"Tad." (Oh, I thought you finally realized I'm an awesome Lotad!)

"Ya, like THAT will ever happen." Kaitlyn said back.

"Lotad!!!" He was in tears. (So mean!!! WAH!!!)

"Be MANLY Andy, or else be EMO!"

"LOTAD." (I'm already emo!!!)

"Whatever. You're not even a real Lotad! You can be both."

"LO." (NO!)

"Who cares? Just get ready; we're meeting Asuki in… 3 minutes." Kaitlyn said.

"Tad?..." (I don't have anything to get ready though…)

"Just stand by the door right now, Kaitlyn instructed, and here's some Pokemon food."

"LOTAD!" (HULLO! I might be a _POKEMON_ but I act like a _HUMAN._)

"Whatevers, just eat it for now." Kaitlyn

"Lo…tad" (Wait a min... why do YOU have Pokemon food? You don't even have Pokemon.)

"Yes I do, because it's obviously in my Pokeball that I put away last night so it won't scare you." Kaitlyn told Andy.

"Lo" (Oh)

"JUST EAT IT FOR NOW! Be right back!" Kaitlyn yelled as she sped upstairs in her house.

"Lotad tad. Lo." (What? GRRR Fine… Mmmm…this is pretty good actually…..)

"TOLD YA!" Kaitlyn said as she came back."

"Tad…" (Well….how was I suppose to know?)

"Cause you're a Pokemon." She responded in a matter of fact tone.

"TAD!" (NO I'M NOT)

"Well…you are now…anyways let's go." Kaitlyn hurried Andy and started to walk to the meeting spot in the park.

* * *

Who knew Kaitlyn had a Pokemon? Who is the Pokemon?

Lol

I had to ask that :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Initiation along with Falling in LOVE

Kaitlyn and Andy arrived at the park. They waited for Asuki to come. Andy was bored. Kaitlyn was bored. They waited a whole hour for Asuki to come. Kaitlyn was about to send out her Pokemon.

"Go! Z-"

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Asuki yelled.

"LO!" (FINALLY!)

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Kaitlyn yelped.

"What are you talking about? I'm actually EARLY!!!"

"Um…dude…, YOU ARE LIKE AN HOUR LATE!"

"I am?"

"Well...DUH! That's why I'm KINDA mad!"

Asuki remained confused until Kaitlyn showed Asuki her cell phone.

"OMG!!! I'm SOO sorry!!! My clock was the totally wrong time!!!

"You're forgiven, Kaitlyn sighed, next time, actually get the RIGHT time!"

"OK!!!" Asuki yelped, a bit scared.

"So…what are we going to do about Andy?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Wait—"

"HULLO??? THAT'S WHAT I HAD BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST HOUR!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"Um..ya about that…"

"Whatever…go on."

"Ok! Well I was going to say why doesn't Andy…I don't know…play with your pokemon or something while I go to the library to research how to turn people back into what they were!" Asuki said happily.

"So you're saying I have to watch Andy some more? Correct?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Um..ya…bye!!!" Asuki ran as fast as she could to the library and left the park.

"Ugh. Asuki really is good at getting out of these situations."

"Lotad" (So…let's play!)

"Uh..NO, I guess you can play with my pokemon though…"

"Lo" (I guess…as long as they aren't abusive.)

"HEY! DON'T INSULT MY POKEMON IF YOU WANT TO LIVE."

"Lo!!!!! Tad!!! (Ok!!! Get out your pokemon!)

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fi—"

"TAD!" (We get it!!!)

"Ok…go Zigzagoon. Go Kadabra! Go Dragonair! Go Roselia! Go Lotad!

"Zigzagoon!" (Wazzup homies!)

"Kadabra!" (Who's that weirdo right there?)

"Dragonair!" (LET'S PLAY PLAY PLAY!)

"Roselia!" (HEY PEOPLES!)

"Lotad!" Andy thought Kaitlyn MUST messing with him. (I'm already out dummy and I NOT your pokemon!)

"Lotad!!!" (Don't yell at Kaitlyn like that!)

"Lotad?" (Who's HOT Lotad is that?)

"THAT'S MY LOTAD ANDY."

Andy cringed. "Lotad.." (Oops..but she's HOT)

"Shut up. You're not getting a crush on my Lotad are you?"

"…….Lo" (………OF COURSE NOT!)

"Sure…anyways, go out and play! I'll be by the …swings if you need me."

"Zigzagoon?"

"Dragonair?"

"Kadabra?"

"Roselia?"

They were all asking the same thing, except Zigzagoon: "Who is that FREAK that looks like your Lotad Kaitlyn?" While the rest said that, Zigzagoon was saying "Heyyy, who's that messed up looking homie?"

"Oh, you guys, this is Andy, the wacko that was in my Taekwondo who Asuki turned into a Lotad by accident and now he is stuck like that for about I don't know time and seriously..he's useless when it comes to attacks. So I guess you might want to watch him or else he might get himself killed…otherwise, go play!

Kaitlyn's pokemon gather and decide to play a trick on the "newbie." An intiation they were thinking…

"Lotad" (Hey…come here Andy.) Kaitlyn's lotad spoke.

"LO!!! TAD!!!" (Yes! Score! I've got a DATE!)

"Lotad." Kaitlyn's Lotad (A/N: now nicknamed Lena because I don't want to keep on typing "Kaitlyn's Lotad") laughed and muttered in pokemon language, "That's what you think, I'd never go on a date with YOU."

Suddenly, Andy got hit with Psybeam, Hyper beam, Petal Dance, and Headbutt attacks.

"L…o….." (Ouch..) Andy crumpled to the ground and lay there.

Kaitlyn's pokemon thought, "Well, HE sure didn't pass the initiation."

* * *

People like my other story better...sigh

did anyone fall for the "falling in love part?" i bet no one would of thought kaitlyn had a lotad too!!! lol


End file.
